Star Hunter
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: Aster Hunter gets drawn into the world of the Demonata when she goes to live with her aunts friend - Dervish Grady. Based after Slawter. Rated for mild language and violence, you've read the books, you know what to expect! Eventually Grubbs/OC. R
1. Chapter 1

**  
A/N: **My first Demonata fanfiction! I love this series! I read the first eight books in about a week! I haven't read the ninth yet, but will do very soon – can't wait!

This fic follow my OC, Aster Hunter as she is drawn into the world of the Demonata and has to live with Dervish when her mum goes away on a mission for the Disciples. It is based after Slawter but before Blood Beast and will work its self through the series until whenever it finishes (I'm not certain at this point).

I'm trying to keep it in as much Darren Shan's style as possible, but I'm not him so forgive any OOCness or whatever.

On that note: I am not Darren Shan, I do not own The Demonata series. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything else (Aster and her mum mainly) are mine though.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Star Hunter**

**One**

**. **

// Monday morning. It's a nightmare trying to get out of bed, knowing that I have a whole day of torture to look forward too! School's not that bad, but the people there are awful!

Mum says I should bear with it, I'm the new girl and everyone's bound to be a bit dodgy to begin with. Truth is, I've never fitted in a school. I keep my nose down, do my work and don't question the teacher's authority – not exactly popular material. I used to try; laugh at the other kids' jokes, not complete homework, all that kind of stuff, but it didn't do any difference. Once a freak, always a freak.

At my old school I had friends. Sure, not many, but enough to keep me happy. I like them; we could relate to one another, we were interested in the same things. Then mum sprung the news; we had to move house.

I was sad, but I didn't complain. It's just me and mum see, and I try my hardest not to give her any grief. Dad died three year ago and it's been hard, but we cope. The pair of us get on well; we're each others best friends. But sometimes I wish she didn't have to be my friend, sometimes I wish she could just be my mum and I could have normal friends my own age.

* * *

// Showered and dressed, heading downstairs for some breakfast. I hate the school uniform, girls are required to wear plaited skirts; I hate skirts! If I had my way, I'd wear jeans all the time.

"Honestly Aster," mum sighs as I stomp down into the kitchen and throw myself down at the table, too tired and miserable. Aster, that's my name, Aster Hunter. Really it means Star Hunter, which is a little lame, but it's my name and it's better than what mum wanted to land me with – Aphrodite, you know, after the Greek Goddess of love. Dad put his foot down on that, said that while it may be a nice name, she had to think about my future and what kids are like.

"Anyone would think you were being forced into some horrendous task." Great, she's in 'mum mode'.

"I don't know," I shrug. "School is pretty horrendous – you only have to look at these craptastic uniforms to tell that!"

Mum rolls her eyes. I don't look a thing like her; she's tall, tanned, blonde and gorgeous, a fairly young mum that still manages to have men falling over her feet. I, however, am not so lucky. I'm short, with mousy curls and a freckled face, my nose is small, but slightly upturned and my eyes are the most boring shade of brown imaginable. When I draw myself – I like to doodle a lot – I always end up giving myself whiskers and huge round ears; that's me, Aster Hunter, a door mouse! It's pathetic really.

"Don't give up, Mouse" – yeah, even mum agrees, although she thinks calling me Mouse is cute! Get real! – "everything will work out for you soon enough." It's my turn to roll my eyes.

* * *

// School goes painfully slowly. Lunch is okay; although I spend it alone, I can read or doodle, passing the hour quickly. Lessons aren't so fortunate; the hours drag by and the teachers talk in a boring monotone, none of them sounding interested in the subject they teach. Still, I listen carefully and make notes, knowing that, if nothing else, they'll come in useful for my upcoming GCSE's.

When school finishes I'm immensely happy. Nothing sounds better right now than a relaxing soak in the bath and a frothy hot chocolate. I'm out of luck; when I get home I instantly realize we have a guest. A motorbike is parked up in the drive. I vaguely wonder who it could be; I didn't realize mum knew anyone with a motorbike.

I know something's up as soon as I enter the house – there's raised voices. I close the door quietly behind me and strain my ears, trying to work out what's going on.

"Melantha, things are getting out of hand! The Disciples need all the help they can get!"

"She's all I've got," mum replies quietly; she sounds lost, sad.

"You told me yourself you can feel it in her!"

"No, I said she might have inherited it!" mum protests.

"It's not something you inherit Mel! You either have it or you don't!"

I've had enough - I can't be certain, but I think they're talking about me. Quietly I reopen the door and then slam it behind me.

"I'm home!" I call out, hoping they won't call my bluff and realize I've been standing listening for the last minute. Instantly mum, and another blonde woman enter the hallway. The pair could be sisters, in fact, they _are_ sisters! I've seen photos even if I haven't met her before. Mum doesn't speak a lot about Aunty Meera, but I know that's who our guest is before either of them speak.

"How was school, honey?" mum asks, sending a warning glance at Meera that I'm not supposed to notice.

"Fine," I lie.

"Look at you, all grown up!" Meera cries happily, hurrying over and pulling me into a hug. If I hadn't of made the connection between her and mum I would feel really awkward right now, in fact, I still do. "I haven't seen you since you were tiny!" Meera announces as she pulls away from me. A hesitant look suddenly crosses her face. "You do know who I am, don't you?"

I laugh at her worried expression. "Aunty Meera, you look just like a younger version of mum," I tell her.

"I am a younger version; newer model, better in everyway," she winks at me. "But don't call me Aunty, it makes me feel old."

"There are aunts out there a lot younger than you," mum points out.

"Still," Meera waves her off. She looks down at me – I only just reach her shoulder – and smiles. "You've grown up into a beautiful young lady," she tells me. "You look every bit like you dad." I think that's meant to be a compliment, but really, with a mum and an aunt who look like that; I'd rather have inherited the Flame gene! Flame, that's mum's maiden name – Melantha and Meera Flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Hunter**

**Two**

**.**

// Meera's actually great fun. She spends most of the evening retelling epic (and probably exaggerated) stories of her life up to now. I notice that with some of her stories, her words are carefully chosen and certain details have definitely been changed, but I put that down to graphic details that she doesn't want me to know.

After dinner, Meera insists on giving me a makeover.

"Hon, you're real pretty, but the look you've got going really doesn't work for you." Apparently my clothes are too boyish (I changed from my uniform first chance I got!) and I need a bit of make up on. Personally I couldn't give a damn, but I'm having such a blast with Meera that I let her have her way, for tonight at least.

I even give Meera free reign over my hair, although when she gets the scissors out I grow extremely worried and cross my fingers in hope that she knows what she's doing.

* * *

// Turns out Meera does know what she's doing! My mousy curls now reach my chin and look much better than the curtain of hair that had fallen past my shoulders before. Even mum approves, and she loved my long curls!

It's as the evening is passing on that Meera turns and sends a pointed look to mum.

_Uh oh. _

"Mouse, sweetie – " I really don't like how this conversation is starting. It sounds bad! If she tells me she's dying - !! "I might have to go away for a while." Oh, is that all? That's nothing new, and having the house to myself is fine – although it would be better if I had some friends to share it with.

"Sure," I shrug, not seeing any big deal in the news.

"When I say a while I mean several months – maybe even a year." Ah. That _is_ big news. She's going away for that long? I try to keep smiling but I know I'll be lonely here alone. I wonder where she is going – is it a business trip? She hasn't mentioned anything until now.

"Where are you going?" I ask, trying to keep casual, although what I really want to ask is where are you going without me? I think back to the conversation I overheard earlier, something about Disciples and help needed.

"Meera and some old friend's need a bit of help getting a business sorted," she explains. She's lying, it's obvious. I wish she'd tell me the truth, but I don't feel confident enough to demand it from her or Meera.

"Sure, I'll be fine here," I lie. Mum looks at me as if I've gone mad.

"You won't be staying here, Aster," she says. My face lights up! Maybe she's taking me with her!

"I have a friend who will take you in," Meera says before I can get too excited. My heart sinks once again. I don't like the idea of staying with a stranger. In fact, I don't like the idea of being away from mum for a year!

"Can't I go with you?" I moan, feeling childish. I tug at one of my newly cut curls and send her the puppy dog eyes – they never fail!

"I'm afraid not, Mouse," mum whispers. I realize that she doesn't want to leave me as much as I don't want to leave her. Something important is dragging her away from me, something that she seems reluctant to do. I send my mind into over work as I try to figure it out.

I've never been away from mum for longer than two weeks. It may sound childish but I'm scared of being away from her for too long. She's my only friend and my mother after all.

"When are you going?" I ask quietly, fearfully.

"Thursday," she answers. I feel my heart sink. It's Monday today – I have less than a week with my mother before she leaves for what could be up to a year!

"You have to go?" I feel stupid and childish, but if I can talk her out of it, I will. It's not fair that she should go away and leave me alone for such a long time with strangers.

"I do," she says. I don't see what could be so important that she has to go away when she clearly doesn't want to. I didn't fool for the business crap, but whatever Meera wants with her, surly she could find someone else? It's not like mum has any amazing skills that stand her aside from other people. I bet there are tons of people out there who could do a better job at whatever it is.

Call me selfish, spoilt, childish or whatever, I just don't want her to leave me!

* * *

// Bed. Lying staring at the ceiling, trying to think of ways to convince mum to stay. We didn't speak much after she assured me she had to go, I was feeling quite miserable and annoyed, so I vanished into my room for an early night.

I feel guilty, but I blame Meera for this. Before she arrived everything was just fine. Before today mum had no plans to leave for anywhere, not unless she'd be taking me with her.

I still can't even work out what can be so bloody important. I mean, I'm her daughter! Surly there's nothing more important than me! You'd think monsters would have to be taking over the earth before she put something else before me.

Ha! I almost wish monsters _were_ taking over the earth. My mum's not a fighter, so at least we could be together then. Gah, I guess I've watched one too many horror movies, especially recently, what with David A Haym dying in that fire and everything. She was a horror genius! I love all her movies and would have given my right arm to meet her before she died. It's funny to think that something like a fire could kill off a master of horror like herself. Just goes to show what type of world we are living in.

With a sigh I close my eyes and try to sleep, jumbled images of monsters, mum and Meera floating through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Hunter**

**Three **

**.**

// The days pass far too quickly and it's Wednesday morning before I know it. Mum and Meera are leaving tomorrow, dropping me off at Meera's friend's house before leaving for what could potentially be a year. I don't know much about the people I'm going to be staying with.

He's called Dervish Grady, and apparently he lives in some huge house in a town called Carcery Valley – never heard of it! He's got no wife or kids, but lives with his nephew, a kid about my age called Grubbs. Unlike other girls my age, I don't mind that I'm going to live in a house with strange men; I'm more upset that I won't be able to see mum for so long.

"I'll phone," mum promises as I ask again if she has to leave.

Meera laughs at my feeble attempt. "You'll have a great time with Dervish and Grubbs!" she tells me. "Grubbs is pretty cute," she adds with a wink.

I just roll my eyes.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift into school – it's your last day, you excited?" Meera knows how much I hate school, in fact I'm surprised I even have to go in today, but I get the feeling mum wants to keep me out of the house. Probably wants to discuss her secret plans with Meera. It's strange, she never used to keep secrets from me, but now it seems our whole relationship is built upon them!

"Very," I grin despite myself. Even with everything else going on, I can't help but be excited about leaving my hellish school. The one good thing about having not made any friends is that I have no sad goodbyes to make.

* * *

// Meera's bike roars to a deafening halt outside the school. Heads turn in our direction and I smile to myself, realizing I'm finally getting some attention – although probably no where near as much as Meera, but nobody can compare to a gorgeous blonde like her!

"I can't pick you up," she tells me as I hand her my helmet. That doesn't bother me, it's not that long of a walk and the weather looks like its going to stay fairly nice. "Have a fab last day, hon!" she beams, pulling me in for a hug, squeezing me until I can hardly breathe.

"Cheers for the ride," I gasp as she releases me.

"No probs," she winks at me and then roars away on her monster of a bike.

* * *

// The day passes as usual, boring and slow. A couple of people (boys mainly) pester me about Meera, curious to know who she was, but mostly I'm ignored. Nobody seems to notice or care that it's my last day here for at least a year.

It's during our last lesson of the day, History (bore!) that the day takes an elaborate turn. A small commotion outside the class room stirs my attention, but ten minutes later a deafening scream has everyone alert.

Mr Moore, our teacher, tells everyone to settle down.

"It's just someone messing around," he tells us, though he looks none too sure. He turns back to the board, continuing with his boring lecture when another scream erupts. It's quickly followed by a second and a third scream, but not the same person. People jump to their feet, worried. The scream wasn't someone messing around, it was someone terrified.

"Stay here," Mr Moore commands, looking worried. He hurries to the door and opens it. We all watch him as he steps outside and cries out in horror. A sickening tearing sound keeps us rooted to the floor, and a moment later Mr Moore back tracks into the room – at least, most of Mr Moore does.

Everybody screams, terrified and transfixed as Mr Moore continues to back away, blood spurting from the stump in his neck, dripping to the floor. He has no head.

As the teacher finally collapses on the floor, twitching for a moment before falling deadly still, a huge, terrifying creature enters the classroom. It has the body of a lion, a spiky tail like a Gastonia dinosaur and a human head with a huge mouth filled with ferocious looking teeth.

Loud screams erupt, this time from the classroom I stand in. I myself don't scream, I can't find my voice. I watch the monstrous creature with wide, fearful eyes.

Most of my class has gathered by the far wall, clutching each other, sobbing. I stand still, near the front where my desk stands. I know I should back away, run, do something! Yet I can't. The creature… well it's real! And Mr Moore really is dead! Blood is pouring from his headless stump, staining the floor with thick, red liquid. I open and close my mouth.

The creature starts towards me. Now would be a real good time to move. Before I can even think about what to do, Mike Jagg, a blond boy who I've never particularly liked, makes a dart for the door. We think he's made it when suddenly the creature's tail whips out, digging into Mike's flesh, ripping a chunk of it from him. Blood seeps from his mouth and he glances down, eyes wide with shock. The monster turns to him, its eyes hungry with blood lust. Mike can't move, he's far too shocked for that – I'm surprised he hasn't screamed out.

Before anyone can do anything, the monsters vicious teeth have begun to rip into Mike's flesh. It tears chunks from the boy, brining him down to the ground where it rips into his neck.

Fresh screams and sobs erupt from the back of the class. Everyone's terrified. I am too, but I'm not going to stand and do nothing. I grab a chair and hurry over to the nearest window. With as much force as I can muster, I chuck the chair at the glass, shattering it from its frame.

Anyone who can draw their horror struck eyes from Mr Moore, Mike and the beast turn to look at me.

"What are you waiting for!" I scream, thankful that we are on the ground floor. "Get going!" My shouting – or maybe the smashing of the window – brings the monsters attention away from Mike. I gulp, realizing I may have just made a huge mistake. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on whose point of view you look at) my class mates also see the monsters attention focus on me. Instead of heading for the window, which had been my plan, they edge towards the door, using the monsters distraction as means of escape. None of them look sorry to leave me behind as they edge from the class room and make a break for it. Not even after I risk my life to save them.

I realize that I can still escape from the window, it's my nearest exist – I doubt I'll be able to get past the creature to the door.

As I attempt to climb out, the creature's tail collides with my legs, knocking me to the ground and making me cry out in pain. One of the blades on its tail has sliced straight through my leg. The pain of it coming out is far greater than when it entered. I feel tears build up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them drop. No ugly beastie is going to make Aster Hunter cry!

I try to stand – it's bloody painful but I manage to. Limping I try for the door; I wont be able to climb out of the window in my contention.

I almost make it to the door when I slip on a puddle of blood, falling flat on my face. I retch as I get a mouthful of loose flesh and blood. Blood stains my face, hands and clothes, but I ignore it, pulling myself forward, spitting flesh from my mouth – disgusting!

I crawl towards the door, knowing it is hopeless. I may have managed to make it limping, but crawling – no way!

I cry out in agony as the creature clamps its mouth round my ankle, throwing me against the wall. I feel dazed as my head smashes against the concrete and almost end up having my neck sliced open. I move just in time, seeing the attack as if in slow motion. I ignore the pain of my leg and ankle, of my head and back.

The creature is blocking the door, I can't even edge around it, it'll move too fast! My only option is to jump over it, but it's impossible. Even if I could jump over this lion sized monster, there's desks and chairs in the way too. I'd have to jump over them as well, and that's impossible.

Maybe this is the end of Aster Hunter after all. I haven't accomplished much and I'm nobody important, but I don't want to die.

The tears fall freely now, and my body shakes with fear. The odd scream still rings out from around the school, proof that this isn't the only monster and I'm not the only person being attacked.

The monster lunges at me. I close my eyes and jump. Perhaps I'll break my neck when I hit a desk. I hope so – at least then I won't have to feel the pain of the monster ripping into my flesh.

I don't collide with anything. Instead I feel my feet hit the ground. I open my eyes. Impossible! No way! I'm standing beside the door, the creatures at the other side of the classroom, by the far wall I had been backed against earlier.

There's no way I could have jumped that far! It's impossible! That… that's like magic!

The monster roars angrily and makes its way towards me. I turn and run the hell away from the classroom, moving as fast as my injured leg will allow!


	4. Chapter 4

**  
A/N:**Any reviews???

* * *

****

Star Hunter

Four

.

// The halls are littered with bodies. It's a blood bath! I see some kind of half bird, half cat type monster feasting on the remains of a student and hastily change my direction.

I'm shaking so much. Tears slide down my face. I'm a mess, covered in blood, limping, but that's not important. What's important is that I'm still alive – although how, I'm not sure.

Everything has happened so quickly. It must have only been about fifteen minutes ago that Mr Moore was killed. Whatever these monsters are, they move quickly and are lethal. I haven't seen any survivors yet, but then, anyone with sense would have fled the building by now. I should too. I'm sure I'll stand a better chance out there than in here.

I head towards the nearest exit, moving stealthily, afraid every time I turn a corner that there will be some monster waiting to jump out at me.

* * *

// Voices. I'm pretty sure they're human – I haven't heard the monsters speak, I don't think they can.

As I get closer I realize I recognize the voices. Its mum and Meera! What are they doing here? They must know about the danger; there's bodies and blood everywhere!  
I limp round the corner and there they are, both looking really worried, staring at the bloodied floors around them.

"I'm sure she's fine," Meera reassures mum. I realize that they're not worried about what's happened (well, not hugely), they're more worried about me. I limp up to them, and they spin around, looking ready to attack.

Both their faces split into relieved smiles as they see it's me.

"Aster!" mum cries, running up to me and pulling me into a hug. "Thank god!" She's crying, clinging onto me as if I could vanish at any second.

"What are you doing here?" I mumble, surprised that I can find my voice.

"Were here to help," Meera says. "It's a shame we didn't hear about the portal being opened sooner, we could have been here before all this happened!" I don't have a clue what she's on about, but she doesn't seem shocked by the state of the school, nor about the fact that monsters are roaming it.

Monsters!

"We need to get out!" I announce. "There's these… things! Monsters! Death, blood and, and..." I've gone into shock, I know that but I can't stop rambling. I think I may even faint. The worlds growing darker around me and I can hardly draw breath. Mum smoothes my hair, trying to calm me.

"Aster. Aster honey, it's okay, you're safe with us," she tells me.

"Mel, we need – " Meera starts but mum doesn't listen. I'm her top priority, she doesn't care what Meera wants. I try to slow my breathing but it's hard. I want to calm down enough to ask questions, to demand to know what the bloody hell is going on.

Meera says something to mum and hurries off. I don't know what she said or where she's going – I can't calm down enough to focus. All I can see is the monsters and the deaths.

"Aster!" mum's voice is sharp now – she needs me to calm down. Through my panic, my eyes spin around wildly until I spot the monster.

Mum's hand slaps hard against my cheek. It stings, but it's what I need. My breathing begins to steady; I draw haggard, deep breaths for a moment until air rushes freely down my lungs.

Mum has stood up, staring down the creature. It hisses at her, but she doesn't even seem frightened. In fact, she laughs, as if this creature is nothing.

"Come here, ugly," she coos it. The creature scuttles towards her, looking ready to kill. Mum mutters something under her breath and the monsters flies backwards, into the wall. The creature hisses angrily and angrily makes its way back to her. It opens its mouth and spits something at her. With a wave of her hand she reflects the liquid back at the creature. It cries out in agony as its face begins to bubble away – it was acid.

I stare at mum in shock. Wow, she's like… super mum!

* * *

// The monsters are actually demons. They came through a sort of window type thing from the Demonata universe. Mum and Meera are part of this organisation called the Disciples – people with magic abilities that fight demons and kick their arses!

Mum explains all of this as we search for Meera. She apologized for me finding out like this, but said she wanted to keep me safe. I don't blame her, nor am I angry. If she had of told me anyway, I'd have thought she was nuts. Demons are definitely something you have to see to believe.

"I think I did magic earlier," I confess, remembering my startling jump across the class room. I explain to her and she nods gravely.

"I thought you'd probably be a mage," she answers. A mage is someone with magical ability but not a true magician. At least, that's what I think from the brief description mum's given me.

She doesn't sound all that pleased about it.

* * *

// We find Meera kicking some dude's butt. The window is easy to spot – it's not huge but it's very unnatural. Mum tells me it will shut in a minute – they can't remain open very long; just enough time to give the Demonata an all you can eat feast.

I don't want to watch Meera fight – I know she's going to kill the man – but I'm transfixed. They fight with magic, and I have to admit, it's pretty incredible.

Apparently it's surprising that the guy's still alive anyway. Usually the Demonata kill the person who opened the portal as they pile out. Apparently he must have used a cloaking spell to hide himself from them.

I don't understand how anyone could want to cause this kind of chaos. Letting demons free in a high school is just insane. Hundred of people have probably died because of this man – that thought alone makes me want to kill him!

"You're injured," mum says, noticing my still bleeding leg. I think she was too distracted to notice me limping earlier, or else she though I had just twisted my ankle.

"Yeah, some demons spiky tail pierced my leg," I tell her. "Then it bit my ankle."

"You can heal that easily enough. There's plenty of magic in the air at the moment, especially so close to the portal. Just call upon your powers to heal yourself."

"How?" I ask dumbly. I don't know the first thing about magic; how can she expect me to heal myself?

"Let the magic guide you," is her only answer. She turns back to watch Meera finish of the guy. Once he is dead Meera come and joins us. I don't know why they are not scouting the school, killing demons and saving children, but I guess it's too late now. There's no point trying to save a corpse when the demons will be forced back through the window in a minute – that or die without magic to aid them.

Feeling stupid, I put my hand over my wounded leg. It hurts like hell, but I try ignoring the pain. I can feel the magic around me – it's odd. I do as mum said and let it guide me, drawing from the magic and feeding it into my wounds, healing them right up – cool! Aster Hunter, super mage! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **much thanks to Stella for my first (and only) review :)

Any more? Pleaseeeee?

Oh, and in my mind Dervish is quite young and gorgeous, but for the sake of this fic, I've written him as Darren Shan described him. Still love him though. A lot. Glomps.

* * *

**Star Hunter**

**Five**

**.**

// Dervish Grady's house is _huge_. It has three storeys, is built from large white blocks and is shaped like an L. The bit that sticks out at the end is made from ordinary red bricks – I've never seen anything like it! It looks kinda spooky, but being a horror girl, I can't wait to enter. I bet this place has a dark past!

If nothing else, at least I'll be able to spend my time here exploring.

To be honest, I'm lucky to be here. The police wanted me to hang around after the massacre at school yesterday – they didn't suspect me or anything, they just wanted the survivors around for a while to question and keep an eye on, in case anyone went loopy from shock I guess.

Mum argued that getting away was the best thing for me. They weren't happy but the Disciples seem to have people in high places and, with the help of Meera, mum had the police under control.

Yesterday morning I would have taken any excuse to stay. After the Demonata attack however, staying suddenly seemed less appealing. I may not have been friends with anyone who died, but the idea of staying in a town that holds horrendous memories like that was less than appealing.

I still don't like the idea of being away from mum for so long, but the attack made me realize something. I'm a big girl now, nearly an adult. I need to learn to stand on my own two feet. I can't rely on mum when she needs to be out saving the world from demons.

All three of us carry a suitcase to the door. There's only the three and they're not that big – I didn't pack that much; a large selection of clothes and undies; a couple of pairs of shoes; art supplies; books and just a few other bits and pieces.

The door opens before we get a chance to knock; the roar of Meera's bike (she drove in front of mum's car, leading the way) was obviously enough to alert Dervish of our arrival.

Dervish is a tall man; thin and lanky. He's bald on top with grey hair at the sides and amazing pale blue eyes. His entire outfit is made of denim, which looks pretty ridiculous, but hey – who am I to judge?

"Meera!" He has a huge smile across his face as he greets my aunt, hugging her tightly. I wonder if there's anything going on between them, but Meera just told me he was a good friend. "And you must be Melantha and Aster," Dervish turns to me and mum, still smiling kindly. He shakes mum's hand, then mine before letting us into the house.

"How are you hon?" Meera asks as he shuts the door.

"Not bad," Dervish answers, studying me. I feel a bit awkward under his gaze, but ignore it. I guess he's just trying to figure me out – doesn't want some wild child saying with him who's going to cause him a lot of grief.

I notice a tall ginger boy standing at the foot of the large staircase – Grubbs. Meera hurries over to him and wraps him into a tight hug. I smirk as his cheeks redden – looks like my new house mate has the hots for my aunt!

"Hiya Grubbsy!" Meera says in a seductive voice, making the poor boy grow even redder. I'd guessed Meera was a flirt, but isn't that a bit much? Grubbs is about my age – maybe a little older.

I turn away from Meera and Grubbs to hear mum and Dervish talking.

"Are you sure it's okay to take her?" mum's asking, sounding worried. Dervish smiles and nods.

"No problem," he assures her. "She'll be safe and well looked after here, I promise."

* * *

// Mum and Meera have left. They both hugged me tightly, till I could hardly breathe, before leaving. I felt a little like crying, but there was no way I was going to show such a weakness in front of Dervish and Grubbs. Especially after hearing stories about them from Meera. Apparently they've both faced their fair share of demons – even gone up against Lord Loss – a big, old, powerful demon master who has a thing for chess. God only knows why – I can't stand the game, it's a huge bore.

Dervish and Grubbs take me on a tour, leaving my suitcases by the door for us to collect later. The house is filled with chess boards, bookcases and ancient weapons. The swords and axes are amazing! I love ancient weapons – I've always wanted to learn to handle a sword; maybe Dervish will let me have a play sometime, if I promise to be careful.

Dervish grins as he sees my interest in the weapons.

"I'm a bit of a collector," he admits.

"It's amazing," I tell him. "I'd love to own even half of what you've got." I stop to examine one of the smaller swords – this is my type of weapon! A katana.

"You can hold it if you like," Dervish tells me, seeing how my interest has peeked. "Grubbs was no where near as interested in my collection as you."

"I thought it was coolio!" Grubbs protests, chuckling. I take the sword from the wall – it's heavy, but not unbearable – I have strong arm muscles (I do a lot of climbing and lifting, etc). I hold the katana straight out in front of me, keeping it steady.

"Impressive," Dervish whistles. "Grubbs could barley lift the sword he tried, but then again, it was a lot larger than that, heavier too."

"Do you have to keep comparing me to her?" Grubbs moans. I laugh and bring the sword down, reluctant to put it back on the wall.

"I'm your uncle, it's my job to try and embarrass you," he teases. The pair seems to have a great relationship – it's nice to see that they're so close. At least I know that I won't be living with two people who argue all the time.

The tour continues. Together, Dervish and Grubbs explain about the previous owner of the house, Lord Sheftree. He sounds like he was a complete psycho, but the houses gory history is impressive. I think Dervish and Grubbs had been hoping to creep me out with their stories, but they have no chance! They'd have to bring out a demon before I get scared.

I give an involuntary shudder as I think of the demons, but fortunately neither Grubbs nor Dervish notice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Hunter**

**Six**

**.**

// In my new room at Dervish's. It's large, but kind of plain – I'll have to see what I can do for decoration. I'll probably put some of my art up on the wall or something. The bed's great! Huge and four poster – I love it.

I love Dervish's entire house actually – it's almost like walking into a museum. I can tell I will enjoy living here more than I had first thought. The coolest room of the house is definitely Dervish's study. It is huge, filled with hundreds of books, a couple of desks, computers and weapons – not to mention, protected by magic! He warned me not to enter without him or Grubbs; it would be far too dangerous. He did promise to teach me magic though, if I want.

Me learning magic? It sounds strange, but quite cool (or as Grubbs would say, coolio). I told Dervish I would think about it, but in all honesty there's little to think over. Learning magic seems like a fantastic opportunity! Especially as I now know there are demons and the sort out there.

// Wondering around the house, trying to familiarize myself with it. Nearly everything I spot has the power to make me stop and examine it, it's all pretty fascinating. I bump into Grubbs as I reach the hall of portraits.

"Hi," he says. It's strange how friendly he and Dervish are. I'm used to people acting hostile and cruel towards me, yet they both act as if I'm their friend.

"Hey." I smile, feeling slightly shy. I'm not used to interacting with people who are not family.

"Meera told me about your demon encounter before she left," Grubbs says, conversationally. I can tell instantly that he's as scared of the demons as me. It's obvious from just a glance that he wants nothing more than to be a normal kid.

"Yeah, bucket of laughs that was," I mumble. "Although, I suppose that was nothing compared to everything you…" I trail off, not wanting to over step the mark. Meera told me quite a lot of Grubbs past, including the real events of what happened at Slawter! I was shocked, David A Haym had been my hero, so to hear what she had actually been up to – !!

Grubbs shrugs as if it were nothing, but it's obvious that everything he has been though has taken its toll, and that he doesn't really want to talk about it.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" I ask, changing the subject. Grubbs looks pleased with the change of subject and slides down the wall, to sit on the floor. I follow his lead, sitting across from him.

"Well, me and Bill-E used to do a lot of… exploring." Bill-E is Grubbs' half brother, but the kid doesn't know it. It seems pretty complicated to me, but it's none of my business. "But now I mainly hang around with my school friends; Loch and the rest. We sometimes go to the cinema or whatever, but to be honest, there isn't a whole lot to do."

"Mm," I agree. "It's the curse of living in such a small town." Grubbs laughs and agrees with me.

I wonder how no one notices how messed up he is. Sure, he puts on a hell of a good cover, but it doesn't fool me one bit. I suppose it could simply be because I know about what he's been through, but somehow I'm not so sure. If you look hard enough, it's easy to see that Grubbs is a kid who's had it far rougher than any others. Maybe people do notice and just chose not to say? Or maybe I'm just far too observant for my own good.

"What's school like?" I ask. Dervish told me he wants me to start as soon as possible – _bore_. He reckons it'll be good for me to make friends and have something to keep me busy while I'm here. I don't bother telling him that it's unlikely I'll make friends, and that the idea of going to school – even if it is a different one – scares the hell out of me.

"It's alright," Grubbs shrugs, none to convincingly. I suppose that's the kind of answer I _should_ expect from asking a teenage boy how school is. I raise my eyebrows and he laughs. "Okay, it's a total _nightmare_!" He pauses for a moment, as if wondering whether or not to say something. "You seemed kind of… worried when Derv suggested starting school," Grubbs points out. Looks like I'm not the only observant person here after all.

I shrug.

"I've never really fitted in at school," I confess awkwardly. At least Grubbs looks as awkward as I feel – he obviously isn't used to being Mother Teresa to lonely girls. "And… the demon attack," I mutter.

"It's hard," he agrees. "But it's best to just move on, leave it in the past. Create a joke of it," he suggests. I wonder if that's what he did; create a joke out of his parents and sisters death?

"You're right," I agree, not wanting to continue this awkward conversation with a boy I hardly know.

"We're in the same year," Grubbs says. "I'll introduce you to my friends when you start. You say you've never fitted in, but seems to me like you'll get along okay with them." I nod, glad that he's trying for me. It's almost like he's acting like an older brother to me – it's sweet.

"Thanks Grubbs," I say before standing up and bidding him goodnight. It's hard to believe this is only my second night here, already it feels like I've been here forever.

// Tired, but I can't sleep. Something's bothering me, but I've no idea what. I've been lying here for hours trying to sleep. I wouldn't mind so much if I could figure out what's bothering me, but every time I think I have it, it slips my mind again.

Sighing, I throw the covers off of me and flick on my lamp. I blink a couple of times as my eyes adjust to the light.

My brown eyes scan the room, but everything's normal. I half expect a demon to be hiding in the corner, but there's nothing.

I half think about getting out of bed and going for a wonder, but I can't be bothered. Instead I grab my sketch book and pencil and start doodling absent mindedly.

It takes me a whole twenty minutes before I realize there's something wrong with my drawing. I stare down at the picture and shiver.

Without realizing it, I've drawn a demon. The monster is thin and lumpy, almost as if he should be made out of dough. Its hands are incredibly mangled, bones and flesh mixed together. It has eight arms. It's bald with weird, creepy eyes. There's a large hole in its chest – left side – with snakes wiggling out of it.

It's not a demon I've seen before, but something tells me that I didn't create it from imagination alone. I shudder and slam shut my sketch book, shutting it away in the draw of the bedside table.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews =)**

**I've finished reading Hell's Hero's the other day – it only took me half a day to read, I couldn't put it down! **

**Here's the next chapter. It's not great, hopefully it'll pick up again soon. **

**Star Hunter**

**Seven**

**.**

// I feel groggy as I wake, as if I only fell asleep minutes before. Actually, that's not far from the truth. After that drawing last night…

Pulling on a dressing gown I go down stairs to find Dervish and Grubbs already up. Dervish smiles at me and says good morning as he cooks a breakfast of eggs (yum!)

"You look like hell," Grubbs greats me cheerfully as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"You sure know how to talk to ladies," I laugh back, running my fingers through my knotted curls. Making myself presentable hadn't run through my head as I had left my bedroom – I'm so used to it being just mum and me. I don't really mind anyway, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone here.

"Years of practise," Grubbs agrees with a laugh, tucking into his breakfast as soon as it lands in front of him.

"You have school today, right?" I ask Grubbs, striking conversation.

"Yup, _bore_!" We both laugh. Dervish places a plate of breakfast in front of me before sitting down at the table himself.

"I was thinking I should take you down to school today too, Aster," Dervish suggests. "We could get you enrolled and you could get your bearings before you have to start properly. Of course, you can have a couple of days to get used to Carcery Valley before you start properly."

"Sure," I agree, munching on some egg. "I'll have to, uh, get dressed first though."

"Really? Don't you want to go looking like that?" Dervish teases.

"Su-ure, really great first impression that'll make," I laugh. It's so easy spending time with Grubbs and Dervish; they are great people, with an awesome sense of humour. I don't feel awkward or shy or like I have to hide myself with them; perhaps it's because they're both such easy going people who didn't try to judge me the minute they laid eyes on me.

"I dunno," Grubbs muses. "I reckon Loch will like the look, skimpy pyjamas are probably his thing."

"They're not skimpy," I protest, pulling my dressing gown a little tighter, much to the amusement of my male housemates.

"He's only teasing, Aster," Dervish says.

// Grubbs is long gone by the time Dervish and I are ready to leave for school. I'm wearing dark blue jeans and an orange blouse, my brown curls tamed, falling to my chin neatly.

I think I look alright, as far as mouse's go. I feel nervous though. Officially I won't be starting school till next week (Dervish phoned up and sorted it when he arranged the meeting today) but still!

I'm worried about a demon attack, although I know I'm just being stupid. It won't happen. I'm perfectly safe here, and even if we do get attacked, I have magic on my side now, and I know how to use it!

Apart from fearing demons, I'm terrified of the idea of the other students. Grubbs said he'll look out for me, but I don't want to be a burden. There's no way I want to impose where I'm not welcome. And I highly doubt I'll be welcome among Grubbs friends.

"Ready?" Dervish asks as I walk nervously into the front hallway. I jerk my head and he laughs at my nervous reaction. "Don't worry, nobody bites at the school."

Although cheerful, I notice an edge in his words. Looking closely, I realize I'm not the only one who looks like hell today. I guess Dervish didn't sleep well either.

We ride down to Carcery Valley High School on Dervish motorbike. I've ridden behind Meera on hers before, but that was different. Meera's female, and my aunt. Wrapping my arms around Dervish's waist is awkward.

It doesn't take long to arrive at the school. It looks like a normal school, no demons or monsters to be seen anywhere.

We spent a couple of hours there, signing paper, taking a tour, the usual boring stuff. By the time we're done, it's the end of the school day and we bump into Grubbs and Bill-E. Bill-E doesn't look how I expected – I dunno, I guess I expected him to look more like Grubbs. He's a bit of a plain kid, but he's nice.

I decide to walk back with Grubbs and Bill-E, they promise to show me the town. Dervish say's goodbye, and tells us not to be too long.

"How long are you staying with Dervish?" Bill-E asks as we head to town.

"Probably a year," I shrug, trying to act like it's no big deal. I don't like to think about the huge gap before I see mum again.

"Coolio," the younger boy smiles.

Towns nothing amazing, but it'll do. We bump into a bunch of Grubbs' friends while there; Charlie Rall, Robbie McCarthy, Mary Hayes and Loch and Reni Gossel. They seem like nice people, but I know instantly I won't fit in with them. They all try hard to be nice; Mary and Reni comment on how 'cute' I am while the lads smile and make jokes. I notice instantly how Bill-E shrinks to the background and is ignored. Poor kid, looks like he's shyer than me!

We don't stand talking for long, and when we part they all say goodbye to Grubbs and me (Reni even hugs me! Odd girl) but again they ignore Bill-E. That's not right; they shouldn't treat him like he's nothing. I reckon Bill-E is twice the person they all are put together! I almost tell him that, but they're Grubbs friends and I daren't insult them in front of him. Besides, they seemed like nice enough people (besides the ignoring of Bill-E).

// Watching TV with Grubbs and Bill-E. Dervish is in his study. I've decided I like Bill-E, it's like we're two peas in a pod, both misfits that don't really fit in. Grubbs says that stupid, but it's obvious he knows its true for Bill-E, and he doesn't know what school was like for me at home. All Grubbs knows about me is what I've let him see, and for some reason I'm not nervous around him so I've made and alright impression. Even Grubbs can't deny how quiet I was when we met his friends earlier.

// Sitting cross legged on my bed. I'm wondering whether I should show the picture of the demon I drew last night to Dervish and Grubbs. Even hidden in the draw, I can't pull my mind from the picture.

I decided not to tell them, _yet_. It was just a drawing after all. Nothing to worry about. I clearly just had demons on the mind last night and absentminded drew a picture of one. That's definitely all there was too it. _Definitely_.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I did plan to update ages ago, but I got distracted, sorry.**

**Star Hunter**

**Eight**

**.**

// The week passes quickly, and before I know it, it's time to start school. I wake up almost an hour before my alarm on the Monday morning, and groan as I realize there's no way in hell I'm going to be able to get back to sleep.

With almost an hour before I would have been up anyway, I decided to draw for a bit before I get ready. Drawing helps to calm my nerves, and right now, my nerves certainly need calming. I hate being the new kid, it's much better when you've been somewhere for a while and become used to the fact that you're never going to fit in.

Opening my sketch book, I get a huge shock. Over the past week I know I'd been doodling, but to think I'd drawn these!?

The first picture I come to is one I vaguely remember drawing. It's of a woman with white hair; an albino. She's a pretty woman with a kind smile, but her red eyes tell me differently. Something about the eye's I've drawn creep me out; I flick the page.

Another person, a boy this time. Dark skinned and bald. All around him are little shapes.

The last picture is a wolf. Or at least a half wolf. I don't remember drawing this one at all, but it makes the most sense out of the three. The first two were both people I must have made up; they weren't people I recognised. This person, or wolf, is Grubbs. At least, I think he's Grubbs, it's hard to tell. While I was drawing it I must have subconsciously been thinking of the Grady curse.

Still, it creeps me out to think that I would draw something like that. It reminds me of the demon picture I drew a week ago.

Suddenly I don't feel like drawing anymore.

// I walk to school with Grubbs. As I'm going to be in his class, he tells me I might as well stick with him for today at least.

"Everyone said you seemed like a nice girl, they're happy for you to hang out with us."

I agree, but to be honest I don't think I'll feel very welcome among Grubb's friends. Still, I guess a trial period today couldn't hurt. You never know, hanging out with a group of people might be fun. I've never really had anyone before, so I shouldn't diss what I haven't tried.

By the time we reach school we only have a few minutes to get to class. We were late getting started this morning, despite my early wake.

We get to the classroom just before the teacher, and Grubbs introduces me to him.

"Ah, so you're Miss Hunter?" he asks kindly. I nod and give him a shaky smile. "Okay, everyone silence," the teacher calls. "I'd like to introduce you to our latest edition. This is Miss Aster Hunter, please treat her kindly." He tells me to sit in a spare seat near the back of the class, just in front of Grubbs.

Despite being a new school, the day passes at it would have at home. The lessons are a bore and I spent the majority of time doodling in my notebook. At lunch Reni and Mary steal me away from the guys, insisting that they need to give me a proper tour. A 'proper tour' turns out to be them demanding gossip on Grubbs. Do I like him? What's it like living with him? Has he mentioned Reni at all?

I smile and answer all their questions as truthfully as possible. I like Grubbs as a friend, nothing more. It's fun living with him and Dervish, they're both a good laugh and kind people. Yes, he has mentioned Reni (at which point the said girl became all giggling and annoying).

They also ask hundreds of questions about me; what I'm like, what I enjoy, ex boyfriends (they were shocked to hear I didn't have any) etc.

Needless to say, by the time lunch ended I was thoroughly exhausted.

// "How did you first day go?" Dervish asks as I trailed into the kitchen that afternoon. I send him a look. "That bad, huh?" he asks, amused.

"It was a complete bore," I yawn. "I don't mind school, but I wish the teachers would be more enthusiastic about it. How they expect us to learn anything if they just ramble on in a monotone is beyond me."

Dervish laughs. "You'll get used to it. Where's Grubbs?"

"He's hanging out with Loch and the rest," I reply, pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"You didn't want to stay?"

"They asked me, but I said I urgently had to get back for something. If I have to answer another fifty questions from them I may die."

"They're just curious; it'll die down in a couple of days." I hope he's right. I don't mind having conversations with people, nor do I mind answering questions about myself, but to be hit with so many at once – _urgh_.

"Oh yeah, you got a letter," Dervish says, pushing a white envelope towards me. I recognise the writing instantly as mums. A large smile crosses my face as I rip open the letter.

_My dearest Mouse._

_How's everything going with Dervish? I hope he's treating you well and that you're enjoying yourself. Have you become friends with Grubbs? _

_Have you started school yet? You'll have to tell me everything about it. In fact, I want to know everything about everything! When you write back, don't miss out a single detail okay? _

_My missions going well. Meera and I have already closed a couple of portals – nothing serious, don't panic. I swear the demons are getting uglier. Whether they are or not doesn't matter, we deal with them quickly enough. _

_But to something a bit more serious now. It look's like our demon problem will only get worse. Don't do anything stupid, okay. If a portal opens (I don't expect one, but just in case) don't try and rush in. Let Dervish and any other Disciples handle it okay? I don't want to lose you. _

_Stay safe, my darling daughter. _

_Love, mum x_

_Ps: Write back soon, Dervish has the address, but because I have to move around a lot, it may take me a while before I reply. I'll try to phone you soon._

I smiled at the so typical mum letter. I reckon she expects an essay back, but I don't have much to tell her other than I miss her. I wonder whether I should write about my drawings, but what does it matter, they're only drawings after all. There's nothing mum can do about them. Besides, it's not like a drawing can hurt you.

**A/N: I've decided that Aster and Grubbs will definitely happen, but not for a while. Right now Grubbs like's Reni and Aster is just interested in him as a friend. But it will happen, for those of you who are waiting for it. **

**Hopefully it'll soon pick up the pace. The party and Loch's death will be coming up shortly, probably the chapter after next. **

**Review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just so you know, from now on we're on plot with 'Blood Beast', but I won't be following it faithfully; after all, Aster has a separate life outside of the 'Demonata'. Plus, her 'power' is going to put a stir in the plot slightly. Main events will happen though, so I suggest if you haven't read 'Blood Beast' and onwards, you finish them before reading the rest of this fic (unless you don't mind spoilers that is.) **

**Review x**

**Star Hunter**

**Nine**

**.**

// It's lunch time. I've been going to school for two and a half weeks now. Finally I'm used to attending a new school everyday. I even made a friend completely by myself! Her name is Harriet, but she get's ill a lot and isn't often in. Today for example is one of her off days. I had planned to find Bill-E and spend lunch with him, but Loch invited me to stay with them, and to be honest I don't like to refuse Loch – he's huge!

"What did Misery want?" Loch demands as Grubbs joins us. Grubbs was called to visit Mr Mauch (or Misery as everyone calls him), the school counsellor earlier today.

"The size of your brain," Grubbs responds seriously. "We wondered how small it was."

"Don't worry about the size of _my_ brain," Loch snorts in retaliation. "My brain's fine. A lot healthier than your pea of a think-tank."

"How big is a brain?" Charlie asks. "I mean, does it fill the whole head?" Everyone laughs as he starts poking his own head, as if trying to figure out the answer.

"In your case, I doubt it. You've probably got enough empty space in there to hold a football," Loch jokes.

"I think Misery's sexy in an older-man kind of way," Mary comments, earning several jeers and catcalls. I turn to face her in surprise; she thinks Misery is _sexy_?

"You've got the hots for Mauch?" Leon gasps, dramatically faking a heart attack. I roll my eyes at his childish behaviour, half wishing that I had gone off to find Bill-E. I'm not really sure how to act in these sorts of situations. Sometimes I wish I could be better with people.

I sort of tune out after that. At some point Reni and Shannon turn up and everyone makes a big deal over Grubbs handing her a handkerchief; pretty childish if you ask me. Then again, we are kids, so maybe I should act more like one. It wouldn't hurt to join in, to embarrass Grubbs all the more.

I'm considering dragging myself from my silence when Bill-E turns up, a hopeful look across his face. Oh dear, things could get nasty now. I really do hate how cruel they are to the poor boy. If only they'd give him a chance…

"Hi Grubbs, hi Aster," Bill-E says hopefully.

"Hey Bill-E!" I greet the younger boy, smiling happily.

Grubbs simply grunts a 'hi'. Git, treating his little half brother like nothing just to keep up his rep in front of his friends.

"Hey, Bill-E! How's my man?" Loch exclaims, holding out a hand. I know this trick, and I also know Bill-E is going to fall for it. True to form, Bill-E sticks out his hand just to have Loch pull back his hand, raise his thumb to his nose, stick out his tongue and wiggle his fingers. "Sucker!"

"Idiot," I mumble so quietly that only Grubbs hears. Louder I say "hey, Bill-E, you busy tonight?" The boy shakes his head.

"Not really," he replies.

"Awesome, how about we do something?" I ignore the stares Grubbs and his friends send me. I'm only doing what Grubbs is too afraid to do himself. I know that my house mate wants to spent time with his half brother, but at the same time he doesn't want his friends to laugh at him. I think it's fairly small minded to think that he can't have both.

"Yeah," Bill-E agrees, smiling at me gratefully. "Coolio!" Bill-E then turns to Grubbs, his awkwardness returning. "Doing anything this weekend?"

"Not a lot. Maybe practising some wrestling moves with Loch."

"Oh. I was thinking of coming over to watch some movies… is that's OK…"

"Hell, you don't have to ask," Grubbs laughs uneasily. "You can drop in anytime you want. It's your house as much as mine." It seriously surprises me when I hear Bill-E talk about how close they used to be. Right now you could cut the tension with a knife. It's not right, but it's also none of my business.

"Coolio," Bill-E smiles. "You want to watch a movie with me? Aster too, if she wants."

"I'd love too," I answer instantly, shooting a dark look in Grubbs direction.

"Maybe," Grubbs gulps at my look. "I might have to go over to Loch's to practise, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Bill-E agrees sadly.

Just then the bell rings.

"I'll definitely watch a movie with you this weekend if you'd like," I tell Bill-E as I grab my stuff together. "Hey, meet me at the gates after school? We can get ice cream or something, okay? My treat."

"Sure," Bill-E smiles happily. Despite his smile, I know he's still feeling down about Grubbs. My business or not, I think I'm going to have to have a word with the boy; it's not fair on Bill-E for Grubbs to treat him like this.

Grubbs and me watch Bill-E walk away, looking completely alone.

"You and me are having words tonight," I forewarn the boy, before turning and walking to class.

// Bill-E is waiting by the time I reach the gates. I smile warmly at him and rush forward, linking my arm through his. I wouldn't usually behave like this, but when Bill-E is concerned I put in the extra effort to make him feel liked and involved. I know what it's like to be disliked, and someone as kind hearted as Bill-E definitely does not deserve it.

"So, you wanna grab ice cream, or do something else?" I ask the boy as we make our way to town.

"Ice creams good," he replies cheerfully. "But I can't stay too long." Bill-E lives with his Grandparents, and they can be pretty stricked. I've only met them once, but apparently I made a good impression; they've allowed Bill-E to stay late after school without telling them beforehand if it's me he's with (mainly because I phone them up and make sure its okay – you can never be too careful!).

"No worries," I say. We reach the café that sells ice creams and I buy us each a double chocolate fudge one – yum!

"Aster," Bill-E starts, sounding troubled.

"Hmm?"

Bill-E hesitates before saying "never mind."

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Grubbs for you," I say, knowing that that was what he was going to ask. It must be tough on him; Grubbs was a good friend but pushed him aside the moment he found someone else. Usually I wouldn't want to have anything to do with that kind of person, but I know Grubbs is a good guy. He's just a bit messed up.

"Thanks," Bill-E smiles, tucking into his ice cream sundae.

// Grubbs looks really guilty when I get in later, as if he really regrets how distant he was with Bill-E.

"Did you and Billy have fun?" Dervish asks.

"Yup!"

"That's good," Dervish smiles. I can tell he's grateful to me for looking out for Bill-E. Dervish knows something's up between his two nephews, but he won't intervene. I think he's hoping that they can sort it out alone, and I'm sure they could, eventually. Still, a little encouragement wouldn't harm.

I go to my room and eye my sketchbook sceptically before picking up a book and reading for a while. At about eight, a gentle knock sounds on my door. I know it's Grubbs even before I open it.

"Hey," he says, smiling weakly.

"Hi Grubbs, want to come in?" I ask, stepping aside and letting the much taller boy enter my room. Grubbs walks over to my bed and sits down, looking guiltily at his hands. "You look like you've come to confess to robbing a bank," I laugh, shutting the door.

"I wish," Grubbs says with a smile. "Listen, thanks for looking out for Bill-E."

"It should be your job," I say firmly, walking over and sitting down next to Grubbs.

"I know, but…"

"If they are truly your friends it wouldn't matter to them if you want to hang out with Bill-E," I point out. "Besides, he's your brother, right? You shouldn't care what other people think; what you think is what's important."

"It's not that," Grubbs argues. "I'm not blind to how Loch treats Bill-E you know, but what can I say about teasing? If he ever hurt Bill-E, then sure, he's have me to answer to, but it's just teasing right?"

"I'm guessing you've never been bullied," I say quietly. "Teasing comments hurt just as much as physical pain, more sometimes."

"Bill-E should feel grateful that all he has to put up with is some stupid comments!" Grubbs snaps before he can stop himself. Guilt crosses his face.

"This has something to do with demons right?" I ask softly. "Bill-E's had to face them too you know. Sure, he's definitely not had it as bad as you, but that's no reason to stand by and watch him be bullied."

"I know that," Grubbs sighs. "But I can't protect him from everything. If I step into his defence anytime Loch or anyone says anything, they're going to see him as a weakling who can't defend himself."

"I don't think he cares what they think about him, Grubbs," I say gently. "I think he cares what _you_ think about him."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry! I meant to get this written and put up ages ago, but I've been distracted with work, my birthday, meeting people etc. **

**Thanks for the reviews as always. Keep it up x**

**Star Hunter**

**Ten**

**.**

// I don't sleep well that night; must have been something in the air, as I definitely hear Grubbs climb out of bed and walk around the house for a while. My dreams are haunted with images of demons tearing apart people I knew from my old school. Mum and Meera turned up (as they had the day my school had actually been attacked) but they are quickly torn to pieces. As mum dies, her body severed in half, her eyes rolled towards me. "Run," she whispers, blood seeping down her chin.

I wake up barley restraining a scream; I don't sleep another wink that night.

Instead of sleeping, I draw. I draw a fantasy, picturesque pencil sketch then moved on to creating fan art for one of my favourite books. Before I know it, I'm back to drawing demons. I draw another picture of the disturbing red demon with snakes for his heart. As I stare down at the picture I have no recollection of deciding to draw, I wonder whether he really excites. It's a ridiculous thought – how could I draw a real demon without having at least heard a description of it before hand.

Even so, something about the demon is creepy. I wouldn't want to bump into him on a dark night!

// "Morning," I mumble sleepily as I enter the kitchen that morning. Dervish is already down, preparing breakfast. Grubbs is, presumably, still in bed. I guess he managed to get a bit more sleep than me in the end.

"You look exhausted," Dervish says cheerfully. I simply nod. "Well I'd try wake up a bit, you have a guest coming to see you before school."

"I do?" I ask in surprise. Who would be coming to see me?

"Meera should be here soon, said she'd give you a lift." Ah, aunt Meera. Meera had returned a few weeks ago from whatever mission she had accompanied my mum on, but only for a short while. I guess she was planning on leaving again soon, getting back into the action.

Just then Grubbs walks into the room, looking sleepy, but far more alert than me. As the pair of us sit down to eat, Dervish explains that he is going away for a couple of days to see Meera off in style.

When Grubbs starts teasing Dervish about his relationship with Meera, I smile slightly. It is so obvious that the pair harboured feelings for one another – but damn if either of them notice. I guess I can't expect Dervish to become my uncle anytime soon…

As Dervish tricks Grubbs into thinking that Meera was his mum, I burst out laughing. Sorry, but that was just too funny! Meera as Grubbs' mum? Not to mention the fact that Grubbs face was priceless!

"I don't want to lay it on heavy, but I've got something to say and I want you to pay attention," Dervish says, clearing his throat slightly.

"What now?" Grubbs demands, like a sulky child. "Ma and Pa Spleen are my grandparents? Misery Mauch is your long lost brother?"

I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair, twisting a short curl between my fingers as I watched the exchange in amusement.

"This house has been wrecked once already, I don't want it destroyed again. Keep your freakish little friends under as much control as you can. A certain about of wear and tear is unavoidable. I accept that, but they'll only run wild if you let them. Lay down the law and they won't cause too much damage. And for heaven sake, don't let any of them in my study. Remember that it's guarded by spell, so if anyone wonders in uninvited…" I realize Dervish is speaking to me as well as Grubbs now, and while his nephew looked blank, I have to suppress a groan as I realize what Dervish is on about. This is going to be bad… _really_ bad!

"What are you babbling about?" Grubbs snaps.

"A bit slow today, aren't you?"

"I think a snail is faster," I add lazily, now gathering together all of my school stuff so that I would be ready to leave as soon as Meera knocks on the door (not that she would probably knock – this _is_ Meera after all!)

"_What_?" Grubbs roars, clearly frustrated.

Rapping Grubbs on the head with his knuckles, Dervish says "I'm going away. You and Aster will have the place to yourself. It's the weekend."

Realization crosses Grubbs face as he grabs Dervish's hand to stop him hitting his head again. Together, Grubbs enthusiastically, Dervish sarcastically, they say _"paaarteeeeeee!"_

_Yipee_!

I _hate_ parties.

The front door opening stirs me from my annoyance and I rush to the hall, accompanied by my male housemates (for different reasons, I'd expect – especially Grubbs, the perve!)

"Aster!" Meera pulls me into a bone crushing hug, smothering me with her well endowed chest.

"Hey Meera," I greet, managing to pull my small frame away from my aunt, who quickly moves over to Grubbs, hugging and kissing the boy who blushes.

"You be good to my little niece," I hear Meera warn Grubbs – her way of a farewell. After he promises, Meera grabs my hand and drags me away quicker than I can say 'demon'.

"How are the nightmares?" Meera asks as we drive to school on her bike. She has to raise her voice to be heard over the soaring wind. I'd told my aunt about my dreams, but not about my drawings – they were just drawings after all.

"Had another one last night," I replied. "No big deal," I muttered the last part, so I doubt she heard me.

We arrived at school quickly, giving us plenty of time to hang around the car park, talking. Meera promises me the nightmares would pass. She tells me that it was pretty much the same for her when she first discovered this world, same as my mum.

"You will pass my love to mum?" I ask as it's time to say goodbye. More than anything I wish I could leave with Meera. Who cares about school, or the danger? I miss my mum and worry about her all the time. What if something bad happens? But I'm just being silly, nothing will happen. It's fine – it must be.

"Course I will!" Meera promises. "She'll be pleased to hear how well you're doing here. I'd better get going, you have classes."

We say a brief goodbye, sharing a hug and exchange promises that we'll speak soon, then Meera's riding away on her bike and I'm heading off to a boring day of classes and the worrying thought of this party at the weekend.

// School was hell. I spent the day alone, as Harriet was ill again, I couldn't track down Bill-E and I wasn't in the mood for Grubbs' lot.

Dervish was getting ready to leave as Grubbs and I returned after school.

"Is the party tonight or tomorrow?" he asks us. I don't know why he bothers to ask me, I know nothing about it. I plan to hide in my room the entire night.

Grubbs responds with the answer tomorrow to which Dervish reminds us that he'll be back early on Sunday.

"Those staying over are boys I presume?" Dervish asks, looking at Grubbs. Has he forgotten about me? Or does the fact that I barley have any cleavage result in me not counting?

"Of course…" Grubbs agrees readily. An obvious lie, but Dervish doesn't seem to spot it.

"Good, because if I find out otherwise…"

"I'll just sleep in the shed then shall I?" I ask, trying to keep my tone light. Dervish looks surprised, almost as if he had forgotten I was there for a minute. A frown crosses his face and he sighs.

"If you have any friends stay over, I trust you'll make sure the girls stay out of the boys rooms," Dervish settles on finally. Ah, '_If_ I have any friends over', so it's that obvious that I'm really not popular? I don't particularly mind. It wasn't like I was planning on participating in the foolish party anyway.

"No worries," I assure my guardian. "I was planning on reading a book in my room and catching an early night anyway."

"No way," Grubbs protests. "You have to join in! Even Bill-E will be there!"

That surprises me, but I am pleased by the news – good to hear that some progress between the pair has been made.

"Parties really aren't my thing…"

"So…? Please Aster?" Grubbs puts his eyes on full puppy dog mode. Quite sad really. "Loch wants you to be there."

"Ugh," I mutter. Grubbs smiles slightly, amused by my reaction. I sigh and turn my gaze from Grubbs face. "Maybe I'll show my face for a bit," I cave in. "Bye Dervish!" I give the man a wave and hurry indoors, leaving him to say goodbye to Grubbs before riding off and leaving me in my own personal hell.


End file.
